


The Complete Micro Story Collection{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blood, Brutality, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Other, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Samples from the additional content for some of the fourteen Micro Stories that feature in the Collection.
Series: Previews and Exclusives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 11





	1. An Added Content Sample for Making Mommy My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> New for March: A collection of every Patron Only Micro Story ever written. That's currently 12 in total. Each story will have an introduction and one additional, never before seen scene. All of it in a professional online document with hyperlinks for easy access to your favorite stories. But wait! There's more. Two never before seen Micro Stories round out the collection.The Complete Micro Story Collection will be available to all active patrons at Investor level or higher on March 15th. What if you aren't a Patron and want to read it anyway. The book goes on sale on the 15th for $20.00 payable via PayPal to themidnighttalebearer@gmail.com. Send a payment after the 15th with 'Micro Stories' in the note section and you'll get the Collection via email. Patrons will receive all future editions as long as they remain active. Purchasers can get those for $5.00.

Jacob smiled at his naked mother, jerking his thick, dripping, meat as the large pit bull growled nearby. She was on the gray carpet of his living room, bent over on all fours, a butt plug with a long dog tail attached rammed up her unlubed ass. Her eyes were full of fear, and a glint of eagerness, while her cunt was cascading with warm pussy juice. 

“Get over here and suck me off, you dirty, fucking, bitch!” the boy growled menacingly. “Do a good job and I won’t let the internet see what Bruno there’s gonna do to you,” he lied. 

Looking despondent, as she usually did these days, Amanda slobbered all over her son’s cock. It was the messiest she had ever been with him, bobbing her head so rapidly that huge spit bubbles escaped from her warm, hungry, mouth. His mother’s chin was coated in saliva, while her eyes, wet with tears, were soon wide open and blood red. Amanda’s hands gripped Jacob’s firm ass to steady him as she gagged herself, gasping and coughing until she took her son to his balls. 

“Good fucking slut!” Jacob praised her as he grew rock hard in his mother’s throat. “Your turn, Bruno. Rape this shit stain’s cunt while she sucks her little boy off. Fill the hole I came out of with a barrel of dog jizz!”

Almost by instinct, Bruno ran behind Amanda and started fucking her cunt, breathing raggedly as he pounded her. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, sending copious amounts of drool down Amanda’s back. The beleaguered mother felt broken and utterly humiliated, but the feeling of a foot of pit bull cock stretching her was incredible. He was pistoning into her with animalistic lust, his rough fur tearing at her skin with each thrust. Jacob grabbed his mother’s head, violently slamming into her throat as the beast behind her began to batter her cervix. 


	2. An Added Content Sample for The Snow Queen

“Choke on my evil, pedo, fuckmeat, kiddie whore!” she commanded heartlessly, taking hold of the back of Sabrina’s head. “I’m gonna demolish that fucking kindergarten cock sleeve, and there’s nothing your clap-infested whore of a mommy can do about it!” she gloated, violently ramming her cock deeper into the little girl’s throat. It was a tight fit, and the warm walls milked her better than an eager hand. Sabrina’s throat bulged obscenely, making her holler as precum cascaded down it. 

“Damn, it feels good when you scream on my dick,” Elsa spat. “You’re a stupid, worthless, fucking cum dump, bitch from a country of hateful pieces of shit! Cry while I rape your little throat with this child molesting cock? You think you’re ever gonna see your dog cock-sucking mommy again, you cum-stained, little, jizz rag? I hate your useless, fucking, guts. That’s why I’m gonna rape you to death: to enjoy making you fucking suffer. This shit’s just the beginning, bitch! I’m going to breed your little cunt and knock you the fuck up! I’m gonna watch you have that bitch! You’re gonna scream then, whore!” she panted, sweating with the effort of forcing Sabrina to take more cock. The young girl’s eyes were blood red and full of tears. Huge spit bubbles escaped her lips, bathing her cheeks and chin in saliva. “Fuck, bitch! I plan to rape your fucking cunt till it bleeds. I’m not gonna stop til you fucking die. No one gives two shits whether you live or not! Suck it, you stupid little whore!” she growled evilly.

Elsa  continued to skullfuck the five-year-old with perverted glee. Sabrina gagged and coughed horribly, beginning to choke on the fuck stick that was stretching her mouth beyond all limits. Anybody would have felt horrible for her, but all Elsa felt was a warm pocket of incredible, urgent, suction, sending sensations of bliss through her like searing fire. When her balls started to tighten, however, she pulled his cock free. She didn’t want to cum just yet. 


End file.
